


Lost and Never Found

by FreakTruth



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Mar-Vell, Alpha Stephen Strange, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Divorce, Just to point out that Mar-Vell is Jude Law's character, Let's say Mar-Vell's human first name is Kree, M/M, Mentions of miscarriage, Mpreg, Omega Tony Stark
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 05:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15923387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakTruth/pseuds/FreakTruth
Summary: Tony had never expected himself to get pregnant, yet he did, while he was getting divorced with his husband.托尼本以为自己永远不会有孩子，结果他怀孕了，只不过是在他和丈夫离婚的时候。





	Lost and Never Found

托尼本以为自己永远不会再有走进产科的那一天。

可现在他就坐在椅子上，办公桌后的alpha医生翻看着他的检查表。他忐忑不安地等待医生的诊断，虽然验孕棒告诉他他怀孕了，可那也并不是百分之百准确对不对——

“从检查结果上看，托尼·史塔克，你的确已经怀孕四周，恭喜。”史蒂芬对眼前的棕发omega露出职业化的祝贺微笑，他莫名觉得这个omega看起来有些熟悉，像在哪里见过似的。他向诊室外看了看，随口问道，“孩子的父亲呢？”

托尼的神色却称不上喜悦，甚至有些不自然，他抿着嘴唇，细长的睫毛在他的下眼周投下一圈阴影：“我……”他开了个头就没再说下去，想必这背后一定是个令他难以启齿的故事。

史蒂芬在医院工作了近五年，见过各种各样的人，每个人都过着自己的生活，谁还没有一些难言之隐？他立刻宽慰道：“我明白了。没关系，我见过很多独自抚养孩子的omega，孩子这事即使没有alpha参与也完全不是问题。”

托尼轻轻摇了摇头，幅度很小地勾了勾唇角：“不是你想的那样，医生。我有自己的alpha。”他缓慢地眨了眨眼睛，史蒂芬闻到他身上啤酒花的香气，那并不是被标记过的味道。他不解地皱起眉。

“只是我们在办理离婚手续而已，最近刚刚洗掉标记。”托尼坦荡地微笑，好像这件事完全不足为虑。可他苍白的面色还是暴露了他心力交瘁的状态。

托尼抿抿嘴唇，“所以我想问问，如果我想打掉这个孩子——”

这个omega开始让史蒂芬觉得捉摸不透，孩子会是个财产分割时占据优势的有力筹码，而他却想要放弃。

“作为医生，我并不建议你这么做，”史蒂芬严肃地说，“以你的病史，”史蒂芬顿了顿，“和你的年龄，还能怀孕已经非常不容易。如果打掉他，你以后可能再也无法生育。”

托尼的脸色更加苍白，活像被人掏空了心脏。史蒂芬竟然觉得有些不忍心。

“说到底，孩子是两个人造成的后果。我仍然建议你和自己的alpha谈一谈，再两个人一起做出这份决定。”史蒂芬转开了自己的钢笔，“我会给你开一些叶酸，在你下定决心之前，还是需要对自己的身体负责。”他飞快地写下一些药物的名字，又鬼使神差地补充，“这句话由我来说并不合适，但这个孩子经历了洗去标记的过程还活了下来，史塔克先生，他也许注定要来到这个世界上。”

史蒂芬写完了药单，把那张薄薄的纸片递给托尼。托尼接过，轻声道谢。他想起他曾经问起自己的丈夫是否喜欢孩子，而自己的丈夫却说“孩子都是灾难”时，他舌尖的苦涩。他想要这个孩子，可如果这个孩子的另一个父亲不欢迎他的到来——托尼也真的不知道该怎么面对这个孩子。

“我会和孩子的父亲商量之后再做决定，”托尼露出一个微笑，“谢谢你的建议，医生。”

史蒂芬看着托尼离开的背影，眼神说不上是同情还是惋惜。

他现在想起来自己是什么时候见过这个omega了。

***

托尼站在房子门口的时候觉得自己简直可怜又愚蠢。

他不想去公司找迈威尔，办公室并不适合讨论一个意外到来的孩子。他也不想给迈威尔发短信或是打电话，他只是想把坦白这件事无限制地拖延到他不得不说出来那一刻。所以现在，他就直接傻乎乎地跑到曾经属于两个人的住处，还被关在门外。迈威尔忙起来经常几天不回家，难道他就要在这里等那么久吗？他身上倒是还带着以前的钥匙，但谁能保证门锁没换成新的？

算了，至少试试吧。托尼抱着微弱的希望把钥匙插进锁孔，并没期待能够打开那扇门。但随着“咔哒”的锁被解开的声音，证明他的准前夫还没换锁，这让托尼有些许怔愣。他拧动门把手，打开门走了进去。

他有大半个月没回过这里了，这儿和他记忆里的样子仍然是重合的。不同的只是起居室零零散散堆积了几个大箱子，那都是托尼搬走后没来得及一起拿走的——他还没找到新的房子，目前正住在他的朋友布鲁斯·班纳那里。

这栋房子是迈威尔当初为他们两个人买下的，所有的装潢和摆设都是两个人共同决定。托尼本以为自己搬走之后迈威尔会很快替换掉这些充满回忆的陈设，包括那把锁，可是他并没有。

大概只是公司的事太忙了吧。托尼这样猜测。他坐在两个人一起挑选的沙发上，手指擦过柔软的布料。他微微侧头，好像还能看到自己和迈威尔两个人依偎在沙发上的样子，他们曾经很幸福，可幸福是非常难以维持的东西。

托尼叹气，他拿起茶几上的一本杂志，准备边看边等迈威尔回来。也许是怀孕让他容易困倦，还没等翻几页杂志，他就靠在沙发上睡着了。

迈威尔回来的时候，看到的也就是这副景象。托尼安然地沉睡，杂志盖在他的肚子上随着他的呼吸一起一伏。托尼睡着的样子如此安静，曾经的迈威尔本会为此心动不已。而现在，他不知道自己是否还有多余的精力去感到心动。啤酒花的香气隐约发散在空气中，迈威尔深吸一口气——托尼身上已经没有了标记的气味。这个omega现在可以重新属于任何人了。

迈威尔脱下外套，放下手提包，轻手轻脚地准备走到厨房。他的脚步声并不大，但托尼还是为此惊醒了。

“迈威尔？”托尼揉了揉眼睛，试图让因为刚刚睡醒还有些模糊的视野清晰起来。“你回来很久了吗？”

“不，我刚刚进门。”迈威尔见托尼醒了，便不再刻意放轻动作，他冲了两杯咖啡放到茶几上，坐到了托尼旁边，但两个人之间隔了一段距离。“今天怎么想到要回来？”当初托尼搬走的时候非常干脆，他说房子是迈威尔买的所以理应是他搬出来，迈威尔知道托尼一旦决定了什么就很难阻止，也没费力劝说他。所以今天突然看到托尼出现在这里，迈威尔还是有一些惊讶。

“我……有件事要告诉你，又不想打扰你的工作，就在这等着了。”托尼说完这话就想咬掉自己的舌头，他就非要把这说得像是在等待伴侣回家一样吗？“运气不错哈，今天你至少没加班。”

迈威尔沉默了。没能协调家庭和工作是他们情感破裂的原因之一。他端起咖啡喝了两口掩盖自己的局促。

托尼牵动脸上的皮肉笑了笑，转移了话题，“你还没换门锁，太忙了吗？”

“我不打算换门锁，”迈威尔把咖啡杯放回茶几上，“我们只是……分开而已。我不知道，我以为即使分开我们也不会因此憎恨对方。”

“不，当然不会。”托尼立刻回答。咖啡的香气窜进他鼻子，胃里泛起不适，他把自己面前的咖啡推远了一点。

“所以，是什么事？”

托尼嘴唇几张几合，他换了个坐姿，却觉得还不如之前那个舒适。刀架在脖子上，说出来是迟早的事。最终他清了清嗓子，说：“我怀孕了，迈威尔。”

迈威尔又去拿咖啡杯的动作滞住了。

“我觉得，你应该知道这件事。毕竟我们……”托尼隐去了后面的话，“你是他的另一个父亲，我不能不征询你的意见就做出这个决定——”

“什么决定？”迈威尔尖锐地问，托尼意识到自己说漏了嘴，当你怀孕了，生下孩子是顺其自然，又需要什么决定呢。“你打算什么都不说就放弃这个孩子吗？就像你一声不响地从公司辞职，又问也不问地从家里搬走一样？”迈威尔眉峰敛起，看向托尼的目光沉痛又悲哀。

迈威尔语气中的责怪也激起了托尼的情绪，一段他永远无法忘记的曾经又浮上他的心头。“如果孩子的另一个父亲根本不期盼他的降生，我为什么要留下他？！”他言辞激烈地反驳。“你亲口告诉过我你不喜欢孩子，现在要收回这句话了吗，因为我可听着呢！”

“我不喜欢孩子，是因为他们都不是你给我的！”迈威尔脱口而出，过了半秒他才明白过来自己说了什么似的又张开嘴想做些补救，但最终他还是闭上了嘴。

托尼听到他的话本就内心震动，加上咖啡的气味折磨了他有一阵，他没来得及回应就冲向卫生间，扶着水池呕吐起来。迈威尔见状连忙跟过去，在托尼身后拍着他的背，帮他顺气。

吐完之后两个人的样子都有些狼狈，托尼脸上沾满了水珠，迈威尔的头发也凌乱不堪，这时候他们俩看起来倒挺般配。

迈威尔伸手想拂去托尼脸上的水珠，被托尼躲开了。他便转而握住托尼的手，用几乎微不可闻的声音说：“留下他，好吗？留下我们的孩子。”

托尼望着洗手池上方镜子里两个人靠在一起的身影，如此贴近，又相隔千里。

他沉默地点了点头。

***

托尼曾经期盼过一个孩子。

那个时候迈威尔和他结婚有一年，感情十分稳定。两个人共同建立的公司也步入正轨，一切都是他们所能想到的最好的样子。除了他们没有孩子。

最开始这是两个人的共识，迈威尔父母双亡，而托尼为了和迈威尔在一起，硬生生断绝了和反对这段感情的父母的往来。那段日子他们的生活十分拮据，而公司又刚刚起步，并不适合迎接一个孩子的到来。

但当生活稳定下来，托尼开始想，为什么他们不能有一个孩子呢？他知道自己年纪大了，再不生育很可能就没有机会了。只是，他并不知道迈威尔是怎么想的。

在他能够询问迈威尔之前，惊喜先砸中了他——他真的有了一个孩子。他开心坏了，几乎是迫不及待地想把这件事告诉迈威尔，但他又很快想到迈威尔从未表达过对孩子的态度，为了不吓到自己的爱人，他决定先试探一番。而那正是一切痛苦的开始。

一天下班，他们的车停滞在十字路口，等待红灯变成绿灯。恰逢附近一所幼儿园放学，家长带着孩子从他们面前的人行横道经过。托尼想这是个非常好的时机，因为路上都是小孩子，所以我才会问到小孩子，绝对不是因为我意外怀孕了什么的。

托尼手指的骨节敲着窗子，状似不经意地开口：“那些孩子还挺可爱的。”

迈威尔的手握住方向盘，看得出来他正在挣扎是否要按喇叭表示自己对红灯的痛恨。“是啊，是啊。”他应道。

“你有想过吗？要一个孩子？”托尼侧头看向迈威尔。

迈威尔没有看他，心思完全扎在红绿灯上，恐怕根本没有认真思考托尼的问题，只是遵从本能地开口：“我？从没有，孩子都是灾难。让我在照顾孩子和吃下一整个苦瓜之间我会毫不犹豫地选择后者。”而他们都知道迈威尔多么讨厌苦瓜。

红灯变成了绿灯，迈威尔踩下油门，车子奔驰而出。他也因此错过了托尼突然变得像白纸一样的脸色。直到他们回家之前，托尼都十分沉默。

之后的几天托尼再没想过提起这事，但他知道自己也没办法永远隐瞒，总不能等到他肚子大起来再对迈威尔说“嘿亲爱的我怀孕了抱歉现在才告诉你因为我知道你不喜欢孩子”吧。所以纠结了几日后托尼还是决定告诉迈威尔事实，他们是伴侣，他们总能解决这个。

在托尼准备坦白的那个晚上，他提前回了家，刻意给家里增加了一些浪漫气息，一些玫瑰、几根蜡烛、暗色灯罩，希望这能让过程顺利一点。他等到了晚上十点钟，等到了迈威尔的一通电话。

“公司的融资问题，我很抱歉，托尼，我知道你今晚有事要和我说，我现在就从公司赶回去——”

“没事，亲爱的。”托尼在公司也身居高位，他知道近来公司正为了新一轮融资焦头烂额，“公司比我更需要你。”

“好吧，我的omega要把我推开，现在我要吃公司的醋了。”迈威尔极其认真地说，托尼心里甜蜜不已，他们这么相爱，孩子怎么会是个问题呢？

他们温存几句后挂掉了电话，托尼靠在沙发背上，腹部凉飕飕的，可他还是抵不住困意，不知不觉陷入睡眠。如果他知道不负责任地沙发上入睡造成了什么严重的后果，他宁愿瞎掉，也不会合上自己的眼睛。

***

托尼打算留下那个孩子的决定遭到了布鲁斯的质疑。

“你离了婚，还辞了职，托尼，”布鲁斯心痛地看着他，“你的父母也对你不闻不问。你确定你想留下他吗？”

“我很确定，布鲁斯。”托尼坚定地说，“我本来以为流产之后我不会再有孩子了，但现在他来了。我……我想要留下他。”

他和自己的第一个孩子告别地无声无息，它那样轻巧地离去，就像一片雪花融化在手掌上，不留一点痕迹。他记不住它，它还只是一颗胚胎，是无数的干细胞。可他记得当医生告诉他高烧导致流产并严重损害他的生育功能时，他眼前的空白和耳边的嗡鸣。他也记得，他咬着牙打完急救电话之后，肆意蔓延的吞没身体的黑暗——

还有一个人，在那无边黑暗之中，用自己温暖的手握住他，对他说：“一切都会好起来的”。

但那个时候他的意识过于模糊，他甚至不确定是不是真的有这么一个人、这么一只手、这么一句话——可他情愿相信这个，因为在他最痛苦的时刻，他的丈夫不在他身边，而他希望有什么人在他身边。

布鲁斯察觉托尼骤然的低落，想必是想起了过去那段回忆。

“好吧，”布鲁斯想，谁也不能把一个孩子从托尼身上夺走，第二次，“但我真的不知道还能怎么帮到你。”

“你已经帮了我很多了，论文校对是个不错的活计，我觉得自己都变年轻了。”托尼翻看报纸，想找到价格合适又满足他需求的房子真是不容易。“现在，我只是需要找到住的地方。”

“你可以接着住在我这里，多久都行。”

“然后打扰你和贝蒂·罗斯亲热吗？我知道你们打算要个孩子，我可不想占了你们的婴儿房。何况我觉得再把我剩下的东西搬来你这就要爆炸了——无意冒犯。”

布鲁斯不再说话，而是陷入沉思，“说起来，我认识一位医生朋友，他说起过自己家太空了，想找个室友什么的。”

“嗯哼？”

“他还是个产科医生，叫史蒂芬·斯特兰奇。”

托尼念了一遍这个名字，有点熟悉，却说不上来哪里见过，“姓斯特兰奇可是够奇怪的。”他评价道。

“我可以安排你们见面。”

托尼耸耸肩，尝试一下总没有坏处。

***

托尼站在史蒂芬的家里，布鲁斯口中的史蒂芬·斯特兰奇就在他面前。

“这真是个巨大的惊喜。”托尼挑眉。他不知道布鲁斯有没有告诉这位医生自己的具体情况。

“我很高兴你愿意留下那个孩子。”看来是告诉了。

“父爱战胜一切，是吧。”托尼干笑几声。

史蒂芬带着托尼大概转了一下。托尼很满意这里的环境，但他恐怕这里价值不菲，不确定现在的自己能够承担得起。

“打算告诉我租金吗？”

史蒂芬报出一个数字，托尼瞪大眼睛。“你确定你报的是美金而不是比特币？”

“我还是分得清这两者的区别的，谢谢你，史塔克先生。”

“哦，托尼，请。”

“托尼，”史蒂芬说，“请别误会，我最近在进行一项关于高龄omega产夫的研究——当然，前提是你同意加入，你可以把这当做被试补贴。”

“唔，我想不出拒绝的理由。”

“同时怀孕期间各种检查的费用你也不必担心，自有我提供。”

“哇哦，这还真是，”托尼眨眨眼睛，“如果不是你解释清楚了，医生，我还以为你爱上我了——虽然我知道别人很容易爱上我，但我们这才第二次见面吧？‘被’一见钟情在我身上发生的频率还真不高。”

史蒂芬配合地笑笑，没有告诉托尼，这实际上是他们的第三次见面。

***

史蒂芬正是在托尼走出诊室的那一刻想起来了自己是怎么认识他的。

那是一个晚上，由于发生了连环车祸，急诊科人手严重不足，史蒂芬便被拉了过去充当壮丁，处理车祸之外不那么严重的急诊。在接近凌晨一点的时候史蒂芬迎来了一个高烧昏迷的omega——幸好这omega在昏过去之前还有力气打了急救电话。

等他们接过手来才发现这个omega并不只是高烧这么简单，他还怀孕了。史蒂芬把他转移到病床上的时候，发现他原本躺着的担架床上已经有了血迹。

最后他们没能留下那个孩子。但至少，史蒂芬想，至少那个omega没有亲眼目睹孩子的离去。那个omega在他把输液针插进手背时短暂地醒来过一阵，两眼通红地在床上微弱地挣扎，完全沙哑的喉咙不屈不挠地发着声。史蒂芬略微凑近才听清楚，omega一直在说：“救救它”。

史蒂芬竟被他这样的执着触动。产科远不及急诊科每天都要上演很多生离死别，但也会有意外的发生。新生命的逝去就像掐死一株幼苗，残忍无比。尤其对于omega来说。

于是史蒂芬握住那个omega的手，轻声说：“一切都会好起来的。”

奇特的是，那个omega就那样平静了下去，再次陷入昏睡。

车祸的伤者都得到了妥当的处理，急诊室就没史蒂芬什么事了。他回到自己的办公室，看时钟已经凌晨三点，他丧失了回家的欲望，打算就这样在办公室睡到天亮。

他在闭上眼睛之前，脑中还一闪而过那个流产的omega的面容。

五个小时之后史蒂芬醒了过来，甚至觉得精神不错。不知怎的他放心不下昨天那个omega，在他反应过来之前，他已经走到了昨天安置那个omega的病房外。

“是的，亲爱的，我没事。”史蒂芬听到那个omega说，可并没有人回答他，想必他是在打电话，这么亲昵的语气，对象大概是他的alpha。

“只是发烧了，我现在很好。”

“啊，昨晚，昨晚我只是，我只是想告诉你，我买了新的窗帘，所以……”omega停下来以掩饰自己的哽咽。他不打算告诉他的alpha他流产了吗？还是说，他的alpha压根就不知道他怀孕了？

脚步声向病房的门靠近，史蒂芬闪身到走廊拐角处。那个omega已经从病房里出来，向着和史蒂芬相反的方向，扶着墙壁一步一步地走了。那个孤独又萧索的背影，就像一块化不开的墨点，烙在了史蒂芬的记忆中。

而在托尼·史塔克走出他的诊室的时候，史蒂芬再一次见到了那个背影。

同样萧索，同样孤独。

***

托尼很快搬到了史蒂芬家里，搬家公司把他放在迈威尔家里的箱子也都运了过来。正好史蒂芬有一天的假期，他们就花了整整一个下午整理托尼的东西。

在打开其中一个纸箱子的时候，有一个小巧又精致的紫色丝绒盒子放在最顶端，很难不让人把视线落在那上面。

史蒂芬注意到，托尼一看到那个盒子，整个人就像一朵盛放的鲜花枯萎了下去。他很明智地没有选择去问盒子里装的是什么。

事实上，也并不需要去问。托尼已经像神游一样，把那个盒子拿到了手里，轻轻地打开。金属的光泽闪过，一枚银戒静静地躺在盒子内衬的中央。

这是迈威尔给托尼的求婚戒指。他们结婚的时候并不富裕，所以戒指的款式也很简单。虽然戒指很朴素，但他们之间的爱情浓烈得像火。

这个戒指承载了太多迈威尔和托尼的回忆，托尼想起迈威尔向他求婚时的场景，那时他们刚刚租下一处写字楼，还未装修，到处都是尘土，背景色只有深浅不一的灰。而就是在那里，迈威尔掏出了这枚银戒指，请求托尼把自己的未来交给他。

迈威尔那时对他说：“你是我永远不会长大的小彼得潘，让我来做你的永无乡，守护你的快乐和天真。”

那个信誓旦旦要成为永无乡的人食言了，所以彼得潘不得不长大了。托尼取出那个戒指，回忆让他的手颤抖得拿不住这细小的圆圈。当啷一声，戒指掉到地上，托尼却像什么都没发生过一样怔愣在原处。

戒指滚到了史蒂芬脚边，他捡起来，正好看到那个银戒的内侧，刻着一行已有磨损却仍然清晰的斜体英文。

“送给我的小彼得潘”。

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> 突发脑洞，啥时候能写完，看缘分吧……【望天【我果然还是适合洒狗血！！！  
> 这个组合应该叫啥，奇奇铁【？？？  
> 可以下注了，奇异博士和惊奇队长，到底谁能赢取铁铁芳心【？？？


End file.
